The present invention relates to a machine tool comprising a hollow frame having a lateral upright, the upright linking a horizontal upper arm to a horizontal lower arm, the free ends of each of the arms being provided with fixing elements for fastening one end of a scroll saw blade and imparting to the blade a longitudinal reciprocating movement, one of the fixing elements being driven in reciprocating movement by a motor housed in the frame, the two fixing elements being linked to each other by flexible tie means, the means passing on feed pulleys and imparting the movements of the fixing element driven by the motor to the other fixing element, in order to provide the other fixing element with a force for return of the saw blade. A machine tool of this type is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,467,720.
Swiss Pat. No. 654,241, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,608, discloses a universal machine tool having the above-mentioned characteristics, but permitting other machining operations such as drilling, sawing with a jig-saw or with a circular saw, milling, sand papering, grinding and so on.
When the scroll saw is not in use, the fixing element for return of the saw blade occupies a position unnecessarily, which position could be better used for another purpose.